


It Might Have Started Like This...

by Run_away_with_me_tonight



Series: Falling Fast [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_away_with_me_tonight/pseuds/Run_away_with_me_tonight
Summary: What could have happened? What might have happen between these two wonderful characters.





	It Might Have Started Like This...

**Author's Note:**

> Very short fanlic. First of a few. :) 
> 
> My mistake are my own. 
> 
> -Falling Fast.

It might have started like this...

I wake up, rubbing my eyes, trying to get the sleep out. My neck is a little sore as I move it back and forth. I must have fallen asleep sitting up on the couch again. I try and stretch out and realize I’m not alone. I look down to see her beautiful head laying in my lap. I realize she’s asleep. She’s on her side, with one arm wrapped around my leg, her hair drapes my stomach. She is even beautiful when she sleeps. Her breathing is even, her lips parted. I tuck a stray hair behind her ear, my fingertips graze her jawline. The corners of my mouth slid upwards as she stirs.

“Hi, I didn’t mean to wake you.” I say, smiling down at her. My fingers play with her soft hair, twirling the strands around. She untangles her arm from my leg and rolls onto her back, her head stays in my lap. 

“Hey...what time is it? Is the movie over?” She mumbles, bringing her hands up rubbing her face, yawning a little. I look at the tv screen, it’s showing the time, 2:30a.m, as the script moves across the screen. 

“The movie has been over for a while now. We must have fallen asleep.” I explain, looking down into her eyes that are blinking rapidly, trying to focus through a haze of sleep. 

“It’s about two thirty in the morning. I should get going.” I regretfully say, as our eyes meet. Being here with her makes life feel easy, calm, like there is no trouble in the world.

She sits up, faces me. I turn to face her moving one leg under me and the other dangling down the couch. She mirrors my position. My arm is resting on the back of the couch, with my head in my hand listening to her talk about how we missed the best parts of the movie. I watch her speak, captivated as she rambles on. We are sitting close together, knees almost touching. I must have zoned out cause she has stopped talking, just gazing at me. She takes my hand, the one that is holding my head, into hers, playing with my fingers, my palm, tracing a pattern on my hand. 

“You could always stay?” she suggest. Her eyes moving over mine, drawing nearer.  
My mouth curves into a smile and a flush creeps up my face. Our foreheads touch and rest against each other. The tip of her nose touches mine, and I move my head just a little to give an Eskimo kiss. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea...I don’t think either of us would be getting any sleep.” I noted, shaking my head, blushing deeply.

“And that’s a bad thing...why?” She says, smirking, pulling back just enough so I can feel her breath on my lips. My eyes travel down to her lips, then back up. Her other hand, is making small circles on top of my leg, making me regret saying no.

“We both have to be at work soon.” I regretfully say. I pull my face away from hers, sighing deeply, glancing into her sparkling eyes. “Not that I don’t want to stay, don’t get me wrong, but we both have important meetings in a few hours.”

She gives me a lopsided grin, agrees, and we both stand up. She wobbles a little so I put my hand on her lower back, steadying her, while she grips my forearm.

“I just got up too quick. Let me walk you to the door.” She squeezes her eyes shut, breathing deeply.

“The only place you should be walking to is your bedroom.” I say, raising my eyebrows. She opens her eyes, moistening her lips with her tongue.

“Is that an invitation you’d like?” She winks. My face goes scarlet as I look at her slack-jawed.  
I sigh “You’re impossible” 

She takes my hand into hers. Her skin is warm, I wonder what it would feel like against mine? 

“And yet, you still keep coming back”. She adds, laughing as we walk, shoulders almost brushing.  
‘There is no other place I’d rather be’ I think to myself, slipping my bottom lip between my teeth.  
Getting to the apartment door, she unlocks it and I open the door, walking out. My hand never leaves hers.

“I had a great night.” I say, my thumb traces her knuckles.

“Me too” she replies, glancing down at our hands. She leans against the door frame, our bodies moving closer.

“I’ll text later this afternoon?” I ask. I don’t want to let go of her hand. We are so close, all I would have to do is tilt my head and lean in.

“Looking forward to it” she sighs. Our eyes never leaving each other.

“Okay, well, have a good rest of the morning” I draw my lower lip between my teeth. I want to kiss her, to feel her lips against mine, to taste of her, I fight against the thoughts that are running through my mind. Our hands trace each others fingertips as we let go.

“You too.” Hesitation in her voice, as she steps backwards. 

I turn to walk away and hear her close the door. I lean against the wall, thinking

‘God, I’m falling fast’.


End file.
